Gaseous liquids in containers, such as carbonated beverages in plastic bottles, are ubiquitous. These containers may be seen in grocery and convenient stores and often hold our favorite beverages, such as Coca-Cola®, Pepsi®, Ale 81®, Orangina®, root beers, mineral water, sparkling wine, and beer. Although these containers slightly vary in shape, their shape is largely relegated to containing the gaseous liquid therein. That is, these containers substantially comprise a tapered-bottle shape with minimalistic departures, if any, in the form of ridges, grooves or accentuated curvatures on the container. To that end, these departures merely impart ornamentality to the container.